batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XD1/Batman vs. Robin Coming This Spring From Warner Bros. Home Entertainment
GET READY FOR THE NEXT ALL-NEW DC UNIVERSE ORIGINAL MOVIE Batman vs. Robin ON BLU-RAY™ COMBO PACK, DVD and DIGITAL HD ON APRIL 14, 2015 WARNER BROS. HOME ENTERTAINMENT Inspired by the #1 Best-Selling Graphic Novel, Batman: The Court of Owls, Batman vs. Robin serves as a sequel to 2014's Son of Batman. The world is turned upside down when one of the world’s greatest super heroes – Batman – finds himself under attack by his own son in the newest DC Universe Original Movie – Batman vs. Robin. This all-new original film arrives April 14, 2015 from Warner Bros. Home Entertainment on Blu-Ray™ Deluxe Edition, Blu-Ray™ Combo Pack, DVD and Digital HD. The brand-new product offering, Blu-ray™ Deluxe Edition, will include the Blu-Ray™ Combo Pack, along with a Batman figurine in a gift set. Batman vs. Robin will be available on Blu-ray™ Deluxe Edition for $29.96, Blu-ray™ Combo Pack for $24.98 SRP and on DVD for $19.98 SRP. The Blu-ray™ Combo Pack includes a digital version of the movie on Digital HD with UltraViolet.* Fans can also own Batman vs. Robin in Digital HD on April 14 via purchase from digital retailers. The shadows of Gotham City are no place for a child but Damian Wayne is no ordinary child. Now bearing the mantle of Robin, he blazes a headstrong and sometimes reckless trail alongside his father, Batman. While investigating a crime scene, Robin encounters a mysterious figure, Talon, who leads him on a life-altering course through the depths of Gotham’s secret society, known as The Court of Owls. It’s a dangerous journey that will force Batman and Robin to face their most dangerous adversary, each other! Based on the #1 best-selling graphic novel, Batman: The Court of Owls, this action-packed caper is one that fans won’t want to miss! “Batman vs. Robin has all the elements of a memorable film – powerful villains, treacherous plot twists and tensions amongst allies,” said Mary Ellen Thomas, Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Vice President, Family & Animation Marketing. “Showcasing a fantastic voice cast, Warner Bros. Home Entertainment is proud to release Batman vs. Robin as the next DC Universe Original Movie.” Television stars Jason O’Mara (Terra Nova, USA Network’s upcoming Complications) and Stuart Allan (Son of Batman) reprise their roles as the voices of Batman/Bruce Wayne and Robin/Damian, respectively. Adding to the celebrity-laden voice cast is Jeremy Sisto (Law & Order, Suburgatory) as Talon, singer/songwriter/comedian "Weird" Al Yankovic as The Dollmaker, David McCallum (NCIS) as Alfred, Grey Griffin (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends) as Samantha, Sean Maher (Serenity) as Nightwing, and Kevin Conroy (Batman: The Animated Series) as Thomas Wayne. Produced by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Entertainment, the film is directed by Jay Oliva (w:c:dc:Batman: Assault on Arkham) from a script by award-winning comic writer J.M. DeMatteis. James Tucker (Justice League: Throne of Atlantis) is supervising producer. BLU-RAY™ AND DVD BONUS CONTENT Batman vs. Robin Blu-ray™ and Blu-ray™ Deluxe Edition contain the following special features: *Gotham’s City Secret: The Mythic Court of Owls - The Court of Owls is the secret society that directly connects the past of Gotham to the current city. Are they silent guardians that are the noble benefactors or are they the malevolent force that manipulates a city toward their grand design? *Talons of the Owl – If the Owls are the masterminds, their instruments of destruction are their assassins. Appropriately called The Talons, these warriors are designed to carry out the will of the Owls. *Batman Vs. Robin Audio Commentary **A Sneak Peak at Justice League: Gods & Monsters – An advance look at the next DC Universe Original Movie with the creators and cast. Bonus cartoons from the DC Comics Vault *Batman vs. Robin DVD contains the following special features: **A Sneak Peak at Justice League: Gods & Monsters – An advance look at the next DC Universe Original Movie with the creators. DIGITAL DISTRIBUTION ELEMENTS Batman vs. Robin will be available to fans for streaming and download to watch anywhere in high definition and standard definition on their favorite devices from select digital retailers including Amazon, CinemaNow, Flixster, iTunes, PlayStation, Target Ticket, Vudu, Xbox and others. Starting April 14, Batman vs. Robin will also be available digitally on Video On Demand services from cable and satellite providers, and on select gaming consoles. Are you looking forward to this latest offering from the DC Universe Animated Original Movies? Yes No Unsure __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts